Haunted by an Angel
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Mark goes to visit Angel's grave now Angel's ghost is following him and playing tricks on him only problem is Mark's the only one who can see her.
1. You're not really here

Disclaimer: No I don't own RENT

Announcement: I SWEAR this will be a Humor fic starting next chapter! So just work with me and my cluttered boring chapter! I needed to write this boring first chapter for the funny shit to happen next chapter!

Everyone was hanging out in the loft just doing there thing. It's been Almost 2 years since Angel died...Scratch that...Exactly 2 years it was the anniversary of her death. Benny divorced Alison about 5 months ago and got excepted back into the group of friends. Maureen and Joanne were still together as were Mimi and Roger. Collin's is happy again...Well at least as happy as he can be with out Angel and no he has not hooked up with anyone ever since she died...His Angel. Mark is just trying to get by each day just like always and still filming stuff.

"POOKIE! I just don't understand why you wouldent let me go with him!" Maureen yelled

"Beacause Maureen" Joanne told her "Angel was his lover not yours! Collin's wanted to go to the grave ALONE!"

"Guys..." Mimi told them "Not today please"

"I just...I just..."Maureen started to say "I just can't believe it's been 2 years! I miss her!"

"Maureen" Roger told her "We all Miss her! And you'll get your chance later Collin's wanted to go first and alone"

"Alright fine" Maureen said as she sat next to Mimi

"What's wrong Mark?" Mimi asked "Your awfully queit today"

"Nothing Just thinking" Mark told them

"Hey Guys!" Collin's said as he came back in "I'm back"

"That's good Collin's" Benny told him "So How you holding up today?"

"It's a hard day" Collin's told him "But I'm doing alright"

"We'll guys I'm going to go...Out for awhile" Mark told them

"Great I'll come too!" Maureen suggested "We can hang out and get some food"

"Maureen" Joanne told her "Mark wants to go alone!"

"Yeah Maureen" Mark agreed "Theres something I have to do and you wouldent want to go"

"Well how do you know?" Maureen asked "I might wanna go where ever your going!"

"Trust me Maureen" Mark told her "You wouldent"

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Mark Arrived at Angel's Grave about 20 minutes later

"Hey Angel..." Mark said "How are you? It's been awhile since I've been down here and I wanted to come down by myself and apologize...For well not coming around as much as I should"

"I know...You can't really hear me...But I wish you could still come around and talk to me" Mark said with a laugh "I miss your voice...I miss hanging out with you...That's why I havent been here in almost a month because well when I get here It's like your not even really here"

"In case your Wondering Angel..." Mark said "Collin's is still not dating anyone ever since...Well you passed on...I figured you would be happy to know that even though I'm sure he told you when he came by earlier..."

"Well Angel" Mark told her "I have to go now I wouldent tell Maureen were I was going so I promised her some Mcdonalds...You know Maureen...Well I'll talk to you later Angel"

And with That Mark Cohen Went back to the loft.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

It was around 11:30pm and Roger was out with Mimi and everyone else went home around 10pm so it was just Mark who was very tired so he went to lay down and attempt to sleep.

_"Hey Marky!" Angel yelled in his ear "You said we would talk later earlier today! Bet ya dident expect it to be this soon!" she said as she sat on his dresser_


	2. Alright I'll help you

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

"I must be dreaming..." Mark said to himself

_"Wrong! This is real!" Angel told him "I've been gone offically 2 years! which means I can be a ghost and show myself to one person! and I pick you!" _

"Why me?" Mark asked her "Why not Collin's?"

_"Well there's this weird rule" Angel told him "I can't show myself to my lover"_

"Why can't you?" Mark asked her

_"I dunno...Weird Rule" Angel told him "That's where you come in! I'm going to need you so I can Talk to Collin's" _

"Angel I'm sorry but I can't" Mark told her "Collin's will just think I'm nuts!"

_"C'mon Marky!" Angel told him "for me please?" _

"No way Angel" Mark told her "I'm just going to go back to sleep and when I wake up you wont be here cause this is all a dream"

_"Sweetie your REALLY starting to piss me off!" Angel told him "Now I NEED to talk to Collin's and your going to help me even if I have to make you!" _

"Your dead" Mark told her "What's the worst you can do?" and with that Mark went to sleep

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

The next Morning Mark got up around 11:30 and was still tired after his visit with Angel. He went out of his room to find Mimi and Roger

"Hey Mark" Roger told him "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Mark replied "Why do you ask?"

"Last Night we came in late and we heard you talking to yourself" Mimi told him

"Oh yeah..." Mark said "I urm...Talk in my sleep"

"No you don't" Roger told him

"Yeah I do" Mark insisted "I just started"

**BOOM! **

"Mark Your camera just fell of the table" Mimi told him "I think it might have broken"

"Dont you find that weird my camera broke?" Mark asked "I'm not even near it!"

"You must have left it to close to the table" Roger told him

_"Sorry Sweetie!" Angel told him "I dident want to have to resort to doing that...But you gave me no choice!" _

Just then Collin's walked in

"Hey Guys what's up?" Collin's asked "Mark did you know your camera's broken?" he asked looking on the floor

"Yeah It fell" Mark told Collin's

_"C'mon Mark!" Angel begged "Tell him I love him!" _

"No!" Mark yelled

_"Tell him I need him!" Angel asked Mark "Please?" _

"No" Mark yelled

"No what?" Roger asked

"No I don't think we should stay inside all day" Mark suggested "We should get Mo and Jo and go to the park!"

"Good Idea man" Collin's agreed "Just what I need Some Collin's and Maureen time!"

_"But I bet he would like some Angel and Collin's time better" Angel suggested "Tell him I wish I could be with him in bed one more time" _

"NO WAY!" Mark yelled "If I told Collin's that I love him and I wish I could be in bed with him he'd look at me really strange!"

"Ya got that right man" Collin's said laughing "I don't like you like that Mark"

_"You got it Mixed Up Marky!" Angel laughed "Your supposed to tell him I love him! Not you Silly Boy!" _

"You think this is funny don't you?" Mark asked her with a laugh "It's not Now Collin's thinks I'm nuts! and That I wanna sleep with him!"

_"Well it was funny!" Angel told him _

"So Now that I made an ass out of myself are you leaving?" Mark asked

"Mark! Who are you talking too!" Roger asked

"Myself" Mark Replied

"Yeah Ok then" Collin's told him "We'll meet you at Maureens come find us when your done talking to us" Collin's told him as they all left

_"So Marky?" Angel asked him "How about you sleep over the apartment tonight? and then you can talk to Collin's about me!" _

"I doubt he'll let me stay" Mark told her "After all I just said I wanted to sleep with him"

_"I'm sure he understands...After all he does have a great body!" Angel said giggling_

"To much Info Ang" Mark told her

_"Sorry" Angel told him "So will you PLEASE stay at the apartment with him tonight? for me? For old times?" _

"Alright I'll ask him" Mark told her

_"Thanks Sugar!" Angel screamed with excitement "Your the best friend a Dead DragQueen Ghost could ask for!" _


	3. Collin's is getting suspicious

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

So Everyone was hanging out at the park when Mark dropped by with Angel Not to far behind.

"Hey Mark" Joanne said to him "Sorry about your Camera I heard it Broke"

"Yeah it did" Mark told her "I'll just have to attempt to get it fixed"

"Forget the Camera Mark!" Roger told him "Maybe now you can actually have fun!"

"Forget My camera?" Mark asked "That's like you not playing the guitar"

_"Roger should write a song about meeee! wheeeee!" Angel giggled _

"He Can't even write one song!" Mark told her "What makes you think he could write one about you?" Mark said laughing

"HEY I CAN WRITE SONGS! AND FINISH THEM!" Roger yelled

"Surrreeee Roger" Joanne added with a Laugh

_"C'mon Marky!" Angel yelled at him "I wanna go play on the swings with Collin's and Maureen!" _

"No I don't wanna swing on the swings" Mark told her

"Alright Mark" Mimi told him "Then don't if you have swing issues..."

"No It's not me...It's...Urm..." Mark told her "Nevermind I guess I'm going to the swings"

_"Yay Mark!" Angel giggled "Tell him you wanna sleepover!" _

"Hey Collin's" Mark said as he got to the swings to see Collin's pushing Maureen on them "What's up?"

"Not Much man" Collin's told him "Why you acting so weird today Mark? You seem like you enjoy talking to yourself"

_"Cause I still love ya baby!" Angel told him "And I'm making him crazy and stalking him for you!" _

"So Collin's..." Mark asked him "Can I spend the night at your place?"

"Uh...Why?" Collins asked

"Uh...Why?" Mark asked Angel

"That's just what I asked you!" Collin's said laughing

"Wow your weird Mark I'm gonna go down the slide with Mimi" Maureen said as she walked away

"Uh...I want to because..." Mark started to say _"Beacause Your one of my best friends and I feel distant from you lately" Angel told him to say _

"Beacause your one of my best friends and I feel distant from you lately" Mark told him

"Well Mark I dident know you were feeling Distant" Collin's told him "Sure why not...Maybe we could even invite Roger"

_"No!" Angel told Mark _

"No Collins" Mark told him "I need it to be just us...We never have any Mark and Collin's time anymore"

_"Good Save Mark!" Angel told him "Were in" _

"Alright then Mark" Collin's told him "Just us"

_"And me" Angel added with a giggle "Oh I Can't wait!" _


	4. Angel's pissed

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT but I have tickets to see RENT this saturday! so I'm updating almost every story before I go because once I get back I have like 3 days of summer left

Later that Night around 6 Collin's and Mark arrived at Collin's apartment with Angel not to far behind.

"Well here we are Mark" Collin's said as they walked in "Sorry about the mess"

_"Ewwwww!" Angel told Mark "Collin's baby you need to clean! I see like 9 Pizza boxes!" _

"Maybe you should clean up a bit?" Mark suggested to Collin's

"I would but I don't really know how to clean" Collin's told him "That was Angel's thing she would clean and I would go teach"

_"Times Change baby!" Angel yelled at Collin's even if he couldent hear her "Clean up the mess or I swear I'll haunt your ass! and I don't mean the usual grab!" _

"You should Clean up I'll help you" Mark suggested "I think Angel would want you to take care of this place"

"Alright Mark We'll clean then" Collin's agreed "How about we start cleaning and I'll order some food?"

"Sounds good" Mark agreed

"Pizza cool?" Collin's asked "Pepperoni?"

"Sounds great" Mark agreed again "Get some Pepsi for me!"

About 5 minutes later after they ordered the Pizza they actually started cleaning up starting with the bedroom. Collin's was in the closet looking at things while Mark sat on the bed along with Angel

_"God I miss this bed!" Angel Told Mark "All the fun I had hear...Like that time I had the best pleasure of my life when Collin's was on top and he slowly undid my pants followed by him ever so gently taking it and putting it in his mouth as he gently suc--" _

**"ENOUGH!" **Mark yelled causing Angel to stop and Mark to look

"What?" Collin's asked Mark

"Nothing..." Mark quickly caught himself "I figured we should look under the best first not the closet"

"Alright fine Mark" Collin's agreed as he started pulling a box out

"Clowns?" Mark said as he opened the box and saw tons of clown stuff

_"OMG!" Angel squealed when she saw the Clowns "Taffy!,Goober,Mr.Happy,Jingles,Milkshakes,Bozo,Amber,ZuZu and many others! I loved these Marky! When I was alive I had these all over the room! Look at the pretty Clown Pictures!" _

"No Offense" Mark said to Angel "These are creepy!"

_"They are not!" Angel told him "Collin's and I loved these in the bedroom!"_

"I know Mark they ARE creepy" Collin's told Mark "That's the only thing good about Angel dying I could finally take these creepy motherfuckers down try having sex with clowns watching you!"

"Oh god" Mark said laughing "That would be terrible"

"I'm gonna throw these out for sure" Collin's said as he pulled out a garbage bag "Goodbye Creepy Clowns!"

_"No you don't Collin's!" Angel yelled "I love these things they stay!" _

"Oh and I guess This can go too" Collin's said holding out Angel's Santa coat

"I remember that Christmas!" Mark said laughing "When she came and sang and gave us money"

"I remember it better Mark" Collin's told him with a smirk "Remember she dressed my wounds and got me back on my feet...She was already wearing it" Collin's said giggling

_"That was Amazing Sex too!" Angel told Mark "Are first time together on the couch and it was snowing! it was so romantic!" _

"So You keeping it?" Mark asked

"No" Collin's told him "No point nobody's gonna wear it"

Just then the doorbell rang

"That must be the Pizza" Collin's told Mark "Lets go have some boy! I'm starving!"

_"I guess I'll have to put it back..."Angel told herself "Let's see Santa suit in the closet and Clowns back on the dresser and the wall and Pictures back to wall you go WHEEEEEE!" And using her ghostly powers they were right where she wanted them and with that she followed Mark and Collin's into the living room._

"Hi" The Pizza Man said "That's 2 pepperoni pies and a Pepsi?"

"Yes...That's Right..." Collin's said looking at this man

"I'm Jason" The Pizza man (Who will now be known as Jason) said

"Collin's...Tom...Tom Collin's" Collin's looked at him when his beeper went off

"Oh Sorry" Collin's said as he took his AZT from his pocket "AZT break"

"Oh You have AIDS too?" Jason asked "So Do I" he replied as he took his AZT

"Hi I'm Mark" Mark said Finally as Angel just stood there looking pissed

"Oh hi Mark" Jason told him "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Mark agreed "Collin's I'm gonna clean out the kitchen after we eat this place is a mess!"

"Nagging Boyfriend?" Jason asked with a laugh

"No Second Mommy Mark" Collin's replied laughing "He's just my friend were close as we've been through alot lately"

"I know the feeling" Jason Replied "My Boyfriend Todd cheated on me then left me and then I felt like shit and then to make it worse he got in a car accident and died right after leaving me"

"My Lover Died" Collin's told him "Angel...He...She was a Drag Queen with AIDS and this used to be our apartment and ever since she died I felt empty and Mark finally talked me into cleaning it"

_"How dare he!" Angel yelled "How dare he try to make a move on my man! MARK! MARK!" Angel yelled as she walked into the kitchen _

_"Mark!" Angel yelled "Get your albino ass in there and get that Jason away from my baby!" _

"There just talking" Mark told her "It's just a friendly conversation with someone nothing to worry about...Besides your dead"

_"It's not him being friendly!" Angel yelled "That's the look he gave me the night we met! That's how we fell in love! MARKY STOP THAT HOME WRECKER!"_

"Fine" Mark agreed "I'll go see what's going on if it helps you rest in peace ang" Mark said as he walked in to see Collin's eating the pizza and watching TV

"Hey Mark" Collin's told him

"Hey" Mark replied "You were talking to the Pizza guy for awhile"

"Yeah Jason" Collin's told him "Mark I think I'm in love That's the first time I've felt like this since Angel...I'm going for it I got his number ands I'm calling him tomorrow I think thats what Angel would want for me to move on"

_"Oh hell no!" Angel yelled "Sugar that is soooo not what Angel wants!" _

"I'm gonna grab a plate in the kitchen for my pizza I'll be back" and with that Mark walked in hoping Angel would follow

"Angel look I know your unhappy but he needs to get over you" Mark told her

_"No!" Angel yelled "I want him to be happy AND single...He can be as happy as he wants as long as he's single and still loves me!"_

"Of course he still loves you" Mark told him "But he needs to move on"

_"You better tell him Jason is NOT having sex in my bed or living in my apartment!" Angel yelled _

"Angel..." Mark told her "Be reasonalbe"

_"Fine Marky..." Angel said with a grin "Go eat...I'll be...around" _

"Don't do anything stupid" Mark said as he went back in

"Took ya long enough Mark" Collin's said laughing

**BOOM BOOM BANG BOOOOM BAAAANNNG BANG CRASH CRASH **

"What the hell was that?" Collin's asked

"I dunno" Mark replied "Sounded like a Boom Boom Bang Booom Baaannnnggg Bang Crash Crash to me"

"Dont be a smartass Mark" Collin's said "It's coming from the bedroom" Collin's told him as they went into it

"What the hell?" Collin's asked as Mark looked to see Angel sitting on the bed cursing

"There's Angel's pictures smashed on the floor her santa coat is on the floor and her Jewelry box is broken and all her jewelry is everywhere!" Collin's yelled "Mark could it be Angel? Do you think she's pissed off at me"

"Uh..." Mark said looking at Angel on the bed arms crossed and being pissed "No"


	5. Angel gets noticed

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

"I guess I'd better start cleaning this up" Collins told Mark "You wanna help or you wanna clean the kitchen?"

"I'll clean the kitchen" Mark told him "Anything special you want me to keep?"

"Just throw out whatever you want" Collins told him "I'm getting new stuff anyway"

"Alright" Mark told him as he left Collins clean the bedroom up

"So lets see..."Mark said when he got into the kitchen "These cups are still good I guess I should keep them"

_"Wrong sugar" Angel told him "They don't go with my set toss them out" _

"They are perfectly good cups Angel" Mark told her "I'm keeping them"

_"Sugar" Angel told him "This is my apartment and I don't want them here as I also want Jason away from Collins" _

"Angel" Mark asked her "Are you like even aware that your dead? You don't live here anymore"

_"Oh well Collins is still my boyfriend" Angel told him "And I need you to help me keep Jason away" _

"I can't" Mark told her "Collins is my friend and I wanna see him happy"

_"I'm your friend too Mark" Angel reminded him "And I'm not happy..." _

"Well he's my LIVING friend" Mark corrected her

_"Fine I guess I'll have to do this myself..."Angel told him "And about the cups..." _

**SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH **

_"You might wanna throw them out" Angel told him as she blew him a kiss _

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

"Collins!" Mark yelled "DOOR!"

"Alright Mark" Collins told him as he answered "Oh Hi Jason what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to help you guys clean up" Jason told him "I'm not trying to be creepy about it for anything it's just that my shift ended and you guys seemed to need some help"

"Oh no Not creepy at all" Collins told him "Come in"

"Well I guess I'm helping Collins clean out the bedroom" Mark added in "Wanna help us?"

"Yeah sure" Jason told him

"Great the bedroom's this way" Collins told Jason as they followed him

"So What was Angel Like?" Jason asked looking through her stuff

"Angel was Amazing" Collins told him "She always made life better for people as she is in heaven now"

"Or Not" Mark added looking at Angel who was just watching them

"That her?" Jason asked pointing to the broken picture on the floor

"Yeah that's Angel" Mark told him "I believe it was last Christmas" Angel nodded at Mark

"She's beautiful" Jason told Collins "I love her Santa suit"

"Want it?" Collins asked "Take it I'm gonna throw it out anyway"

"Sure" Jason said "Thanks"

_"WHAT!" Angel yelled "That's mine! I don't want that monster wearing MY outfits!" _

"You do Drag Jason?" Mark asked "Just wondering why you wanted the santa jacket"

"Oh yeah sometimes I do" Jason told them "Not often but I like to feel pretty...Who dosent?"

_"Oh I'll give you pretty Jason" Angel told him even though he couldent really hear her_

"Can't argue with that" Collins told him "So I was thinking I know it's been only a few hours but..."

"You don't need to say anymore" Jason told him "I feel like I've known you forever and it's the first time I've felt like myself in awhile"

"So you thinking we should?" Collins asked "Hook up?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking" Jason Agreed "But I think we should take it slow"

_"What the fuck!" Angel yelled "You've only known him a few hours baby!" _

"So Tomorrow I say we go to the Life Cafe" Collins suggested "Wait until you meet Mimi You'll love her same thing with Maureen"

"Sounds fun" Jason agreed "You coming Mark?"

"Oh yeah sounds fun" Mark agreed

_"Idiots!" Angel yelled as she kicked Mark and Collins "You stupid idiots! how the fuck can you replace me!" _

"Ouch!" Mark yelled "What the fuck?"

"Mark did something just hit you really hard?" Collins asked "Because I felt something hit me"

"Yeah I think something did" Mark told him

_"Stupid Stupid Jason!" Angel yelled as she took a swing at his balls _

"Ouch!" Jason yelled "My Balls...They fucking hurt!"

_"Yeah they better!" Angel yelled "Stay away from my man!" _

"Jason you ok?" Collins asked

"Yeah I think I'll be fine" Jason told him "I think your apartment is haunted Collins"

_"You only think?" Angel asked him "We'll I think I'll verify that" _

**Swish Swwooosshhhh BANG BANG BOOM! **

"What the hell?" Collins asked as he saw Jason being lifted into the air and tossed onto the bed again and again

"Oh god Collins! Mark! Help!" Jason yelled

"Stop it!" Mark yelled "This is foolish! Angel cut the shit and put him down!"

"Wait What?" Collins asked "Angel?"

"Yes Angel" Mark told Collins "Tell her to stop"

"Angel" Collins asked her "Please put him down!"

**THUD**

"What the fuck?" Jason asked "Hello! Human with flesh here! you can seriously hurt someone by tossing them like that!"

_"That's the whole point sugar" Angel told him _

"Mark" Collins told him "This is weird you better start talking right now"


End file.
